¡No estoy enfermo!
by Becca Tucker
Summary: No está enfermo, sólo lastimado y temeroso. ¿Por qué nadie puede verlo? Y de entre todas las personas posibles ¿tenía que notarlo el chico con porte de asesino serial? ¡Demasiada presión! No puede descubrir que Tweek es gay, él no soportaría el dolor del rechazo, la burla y otra visita con el psiquiátrico. No puede enamorarse, pase lo que pase. ¡No podrá hacer que lo ame! [ CREEK ]


_**Este fanfiction medio largo está dedicado a Lucas Ryouta, quien comparte el cariño por esta pareja al igual que yo.**_

 **Disclaimer: Esta pequeña historia es de mi propiedad; así mismo los personajes no son de mi creación, son originales de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. La canción utilizada pertenece a Green Day; bajo el título de "Boulevard of broken dreams"**

* * *

 _ **Un hombre sólo tiene derecho a mirar a otro hacia abajo,  
cuando ha de ayudarlo a levantarse**_

 _Gabriel García Márquez_

* * *

 _Corrió hasta el almacén, justo como el mensaje pedía. Los nervios fluían más de lo normal y tuvo que detenerse a mitad del camino para tomar aire. Apretó su móvil con una mueca en los labios. Los tics no se desvanecían por más café que tomó ese día_ _—y tal vez este era el principal culpable_ _—_ _. Su corazón desbocado, podía sentirlo hasta la garganta, queriendo salir y correr de una buena vez a su destino. Sus mechones rubios revoloteaban y se humedecían con la nieve sobre su coronilla._

 _Llegó a tropezones a un gigantesco centro comercial, justo a la parte trasera, como rezaba la petición del mensaje. Tragó saliva sonoramente y a paso tembloroso dio vuelta topándose con un enorme arbusto que juraría se había movido. No le prestó mucha atención cuando vio al castaño recargado en la rejilla de aluminio._

 _Estiró su camiseta mal abotonada —extraña costumbre que no abandonaba— y respiró hondo antes de acercarse. Pudo notar un dejo de repelús en el otro, por lo que paró su acercamiento y miró al piso buscando cualquier cosa con qué distraerse. Mike habló primero que él, algo bueno, ya que Tweek estaba a punto de gritar._

— _¿Es cierto? —Soltó el muchacho, con asco en su voz, preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Es cierto que eres gay, Tweek? ¿Y que yo te gusto?_

— _Yo… ¡Gah! No te…_

— _¡No te atrevas a decir que me quieres! ¡Se supone que eras mi amigo!_

— _Pero, Mike —tragó saliva—, yo de ver-dad pienso que me gus-tas —tartamudeó, algo que hacía mucho comenzó a controlar y ahora no recordaba cómo._

— _¿¡Por qué yo!?_

— _Porque… ¡No lo sé! ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho, Mike! —defendió su puesto exasperado, con el corazón roto y el llanto amenazando con salir._

 _Tweek Tweak, había ido con la esperanza de una respuesta diferente. El dolor al estirar su cabello blondo, no significó mucho en comparación con el ardor que conspiraba en su pecho. Se extendía por sus músculos enteros hasta llegar a sus piernas, las que comenzaron a temblar sobremanera._

— _No puedo creer que de verdad lo dijo —reía un chico pelirrojo que salía de entre los arbustos, con una gran cámara de video encendida—. ¡Te dije que Tweekers es gay! Esto será la comidilla de la preparatoria el semestre entero —comentó acercándose al rubio acusado._

 _Muchos más flashes impactaban y dejaban encandilado al chiquillo de ojos miel que miraba perturbado a su alrededor, de donde salían varias personas más tomando fotos con cámaras digitales y otros con teléfonos celulares. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Mike lo miró con repulsión y salió huyendo de ahí sin poder decirle más. Justo en ese instante las piernas le fallaron y los sollozos no dejaron de escaparse. El sabor salado de sus lágrimas se escurría por sus labios hasta llegar al cuello._

 _— ¡Basta! ¡Deténganse! —lloriqueaba en el suelo, ensuciando así sus vestimentas de tierra, pero no había nada más humillante que las risas de sus compañeros. Lo peor estaba por venir, cuando no hubo más aire para respirar y el ardor en su mejilla le indicó que no saldría ileso._

 _Las patadas no cesaron por un buen rato y hasta que se escuchó la voz de una mujer gritar con fuerza, fue que todos huyeron de la escena._  
 _Tweek Tweak es gay, un adicto a la cafeína, y a voces de muchos un enfermo sin remedio. Uno que causaba antipatía a sus compañeros. Un simple conejillo de indias que andaría en boca de todos los próximos seis meses… como mínimo y si tenía suerte._

* * *

Tomó de su termo un par de sorbos antes de tirar el mando de la PlayStation sobre la cama. El sabor amargo caló en sus papilas gustativas, así justo como le gustaba. Miró de soslayo a la ventana. Un año entero había pasado desde aquel incidente y aún podía saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios. Lo golpearon tanto que el temor de salir fuera le ganaba cada día al despertar.

Sus enormes ojos dorados fueron a parar al calendario, como si este fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Las clases comenzaban en tres semanas más y ese debía ser el último día para inscribirse y retomar las clases.  
Recapituló en su memoria un montón de cosas… La primera, una lista de los pros y contras de volver. Un montón de chicos que seguramente habrían visto su video estarían rondando por ahí. La imposibilidad de hacer amigos a causa de su orientación sexual, el pánico que seguro surgía al tener cientos de miradas puestas en él… Las incontrolables ganas de salir corriendo a llorar en el baño cuando su burbuja se rompiera y los insultos acecharan a su desdichado ser. ¡Demasiada presión! No podía, simplemente no podía.

Recogió el montón de libros con dibujos decorativos de distintos postres y varios folletos de universidades con acentuación gastronómica. Su pequeño secreto, el deseo ansioso de estudiar en Francia en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de repostería. Ahora miraba hacia la esquina de la habitación, donde los libros de la preparatoria pedían a gritos ser liberados del polvo y el montón de basura acumulada. A pesar de tener un severo problema con el orden, esa parte de la habitación aún no se atrevía a tocarla.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza y agitó la cabeza frenéticamente de lado a lado, escapando de los recuerdos… Escapando de su injusta realidad. Si no terminaba la preparatoria, entonces jamás podría cumplir su sueño de estudiar gastronomía y embarcarse al mundo laborar. Un bistró francés, eso deseaba para sus metas de largo plazo.

Dio un brinco en su silla giratoria cuando el golpetear en su puerta lo sacó de cavilaciones. Guardó con prisa y claro temor todos los papeles que había estado observando con ilusión. Corrió a la puerta cuando volvieron a tocar. Emma Tweak se limpiaba las manos en su mandil y le obsequió a su hijo una gran sonrisa, le revolvió el cabello y con un semblante radiante lo regañó.

—Tweek, debemos salir en cinco minutos y no te ves presentable ¿Qué dirá el doctor Woods? —decía mientras desabotonaba la camisa de su hijo y colocaba de manera correcta cada botón en su ojal correspondiente—. Iremos y no saldrás corriendo irritado. Es por tu bien, hijo.

Pero el rubio ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla a los ojos, porque rehuía de su realidad e ir con el doctor Edward Woods podía ser insoportable. No necesitaba que a cada cita insinuara que estaba loco. No era así, solamente era distinto al resto, pero nadie giraba el rostro un momento para comprobarlo.

Se encogió de hombros y retiró la mano de Emma, podía solo y tras darle la espalda se metió en su baño privado, contemplando su deplorable aspecto. Despeinado y con unas ojeras enormes enmarcando sus apagados ojos. El dorado estaba manchado por un montón de prejuicios que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, todos iguales, nadie veía al verdadero Tweek porque ni siquiera se daban a la tarea de intentarlo.

Mientras, él se quedaba al margen soñando con un montón de dulces y pasteles, los demás avanzaban y lo dejaban, muy, muy atrás. Tiritó al pensar que tal vez jamás conseguiría viajar a Francia, o siquiera acercarse a la preparatoria de nuevo; porque cada vez que sus pies se colaban hasta el asfalto frente a esta, perdía el equilibrio y las ganas de salir corriendo se presentaban, ni siquiera se atrevía a pasar de la puerta. Ahí estaban las risas, los dedos apuntándolo y las incontables miradas de asco… Sin mencionar el acoso y la falta de apoyo. ¡Jesucristo! ¡Demasiada presión! No podía seguir imaginándolo.

Se aseó con cuidado y cambió sus jeans rotos por unos sin agujeros, no le importó llevar sus zapatillas viejas —aunque impecables— así le gustaba como se veía… Al menos un poco si dejaba pasar el hecho de que temblaba de nuevo. Los espasmos volvían.

En todo el trayecto no dijo palabra. Enfocó la mirada en sus manos, en el aroma a café de vainilla y los temblorosos dedos que no se detenían. Inspecciones de rutina y preguntas falsas como _"¿No es tan malo, verdad, Tweek?"_ Pues le tenía una noticia al resto del mundo: su vida es un asco.

Podía escuchar perfectamente lo que el doctor Woods aconsejaba a sus padres y no pudo evitar apretar el termo de café en sus manos; una viejecita lo miraba como si le tuviese lástima y tuvo que bajar la mirada otra vez para enfocarla en cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera en su lugar feliz. Cada par de meses debía ir ahí para revisión. El aroma a cloro y desinfectante lo sacaban de quicio más que tranquilizarlo. Las paredes blancas se perdían una tras otra y las teclas del computador siendo presionadas a un ritmo molesto… ¡Lo odiaba por completo!

Pensaba en toda la vida que tendría por delante si aquel video no se hubiera hecho viral el mismo día en que fue a parar al hospital, pero ya era tarde. Cuando regresó a la escuela y todos cuchicheaban mientras reían, supo que ya era tarde para dar explicaciones. Los empujones y los insultos sobraban y se atrevía a decir que la preparatoria podía ser su propio infierno personal, pero estaba lejos de suponer que empeoraría cuando su madre insistió en ir con un psicólogo, y este lo envió directo a un psiquiatra mencionando que estaba enfermo. ¡No estaba enfermo! Simplemente dolido, destrozado, deshecho por la paz que alguna vez creyó consigo. A sombras del silencio y de todo lo que una vez le dio la oportunidad de sonreír… No estaba enfermo, no lo estaba, ¡no estaba loco!

La mano cálida de su madre lo sacó de en sí y pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo como guardaba en su bolsa de cuero otra gran ración de medicamentos innecesarios… Como si no tomara ya lo suficiente. No, Tweek nunca fue suficiente para alguien, ni siquiera para su madre que lo miraba desconsolada cuando creía que su hijo no la observaba.

—Vamos a la cafetería, Tweek. ¿No tienes hambre? Yo de verdad quiero una rebanada de tarta de chocolate —sonrió. Qué falsa.

Su padre salió enseguida sosteniéndole la cintura a la castaña y animándolo a levantarse. No refutó, solamente siguió los pasos de sus progenitores y sin querer escuchar lo que ahora debían estar diciendo, se colocó los auriculares con el volumen más alto que se podía. Si hablaba, comenzaría a tartamudear, si se negaba a la medicación… lo encerrarían en su cuarto sin luz de mañana, sin televisor o libros… No lo quería, y sabía que estaba solo en aquella desquicia falsa.

La melodía poco a poco lo levantó de la tierra y le produjo un poco de calma por primera vez en el día. Se relajó a ojos cerrados ignorando por completo la conversación que se situaba en los asientos delanteros.

.

.

 _I'm walking down the line  
that divides me somewhere in my mind  
on the border line of the edge  
and where I walk alone…_

 _._

 _._

Sus labios se movían al ritmo de la letra y se visualizó corriendo por el asfalto mojado. Septiembre siempre fue su mes preferido, porque si dejaba fuera los truenos que llevaba consigo la lluvia, el agua llegaba a calmarlo bastante. Se llevaba las penurias que cargaba a diario. Le gustaba mojarse en la lluvia y desvivir su vista en el cielo oscuro.

.

.

 _Read between the lines what's  
fucked up and everything's all right  
check my vital signs to know i'm still alive  
and I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk alone  
i walk alone an I walk…_

 _._

 _._

El automóvil se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro la cafetería de sus padres, la que ellos aseguraban sería de herencia familiar. Tweek nunca deseó manejarla, porque su sueño estaba puesto muy lejos de Denver, pero negarse en momentos tan críticos solamente produciría su encierro en un psiquiátrico. Imaginar contar a sus padres el querer ser chef repostero… ¡Demasiada presión! Y algo absurdamente imposible, hasta el rubio lo sabía.

.

.

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
til then I walk alone._

 _._

 _._

Detuvo la música cuando comenzaron a bajar del automóvil y a regañadientes hizo lo mismo con la cabeza gacha. No necesitaba más de esas miradas que seguramente la clientela le estaba entregando. Esta vez irían para ser atendidos y por ello se sentaron en una de las mesas acolchonadas y circulares, casi en medio de las demás, pues el señor Richard Tweak aseguraba que ahí el aroma a café recién hecho, era mucho mejor que en el resto de la cafetería.

Una muchacha castaña los atendió con mucho entusiasmo. Tweek conocía su nombre, pues estaba presente cuando su padre la contrató. Gwendoline Smith, una chica jovial que le sonreía; ella le caí bastante bien y podría hacerse su amigo si no se viese raro con los tics nerviosos de ese mismo instante. Lo echaba a perder, el verse normal, otra vez.

—Es hora de tu medicina —exclamó Emma avergonzando sobremanera a su hijo.

—Traeré un vaso de agua enseguida —habló Gwen que había comprendido la situación.

Tweek Tweak, la comidilla de la mitad de Denver, nadie sabía si los rumores serían ciertos, que el chico presentaba un ligero caso de esquizofrenia, pero al no verlo jamás a ojos vivos, dieron por sentado que así era. Después de todo, lo mantenían encerrado o medicado.

Un muchacho llegó en lugar de Gwendoline y la mirada de este penetró con todo su esplendor en Tweek.

— ¡Gah! —gritó el rubio y rápidamente se cubrió los labios. ¡Nada podía ser peor! Además esos profundos ojos azules no se apartaban de su ser tembloroso—. Mier-da —tartamudeó.

—Jovencito, cuidado con esos modales —reprendió su padre.

Tweek lo ignoró y se apresuró a tomar su medicina, pero el azabache no le quitaba los azules de encima. El rubio lo miró perfectamente con el rabillo del ojo y éste alzaba una ceja. Se fue, directo a la barra donde Gwen lo esperaba con el pedido de los Tweak, —no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que siempre ordenaban exactamente lo mismo— y cuando regresó con la orden, el proceso se repitió. ¡Seguro que le conocía y ahora deseaba con todo su ser molerlo a puñetazos como el resto!, así pesaba el primogénito de los Tweak.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, intentando concentrarse un poco en pensamientos más tranquilos. Los doctores asumían que debía encontrar su lugar feliz donde todo el entorno irradiara paz y tranquilidad, pero en la vida de Tweek habían pocas cosas que se consideran tranquilas y la paz no es algo que reine en su ser.  
Observó el cielo raso tras la vitrina del local; escapando así de su realidad. El rubio miró por sobre su hombro y pudo comprobar que el empleado ya estaba del otro lado de la cafetería, y limpiaba con poco ánimo una mesa recién desocupada.

Sus padres platicaban amenamente, pero el rubio se comía las uñas con el estrés arrastrándolo a zancadas; la medicina no ayudaba, porque no la necesitaba en primer lugar.

— ¿Tú qué opinas, hijo? —Apuntó el señor Tweak—. Yo creo que sería bueno para ti despejar tu mente ocupándola en algo productivo. Si no piensas ir a la escuela por ahora, entonces no es mala idea que comiences a trabajar —bebió de su café amargo y se deleito con el suave aroma—. Ya ha pasado un año, Tweek.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. El doctor Woods dijo que… —cortó Emma—. Lo siento, cariño; no quieres salir de tu habitación, ¿verdad dulzura?

Una melodía en un tono más grave de lo que recordaba y una voz nasal, lo distrajo de la pequeña discusión que mantenían sus padres. La canción partió de un tajo el temor y siguiendo su propia fortaleza se concentró por completo en el cántico.

.

.

 _I walk this empty street  
On the boulevar of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

 _._

.

—Lo haré —soltó el menor con un hilo de voz—. Trabajaré con papá en la cafetería —terminó alzando la mirada con los labios curvados en una mueca graciosa, esperaba aprobación. Ya no podía seguir encerrado, no podía seguir caminando solo. Al menos debía intentarlo.

Su padre sonrió a diferencia de su madre quien se resignó a sólo bufar con total desacuerdo. Emma estaba preocupada por su retoño, el que no podría mantener vigilado ahora. Temía por su seguridad y que la terrible escena del hospital se repitiera. La llamada de la recepcionista en turno al teléfono y el aire sofocante al escuchar unas cuantas palabras; definitivamente no deseaba que algo así se repitiera; no quería ver a su hijo entubado y cubierto de cardenales, temblando y con los ojos en blanco.

—Tucker, no está permitido escuchar música en el trabajo —señaló el señor Tweak a los audífonos del azabache.

Tweek pudo ver como se retiraba el aparato de encima con el ceño fruncido, y pudo jurar que le había levantado el dedo a su padre cuando este se distrajo en su rebanada de tarta de manzana. Entonces había sido ese chico quien tarareó, ¡Jesucristo! Pensó el rubio, ese sujeto parecía pacifico, pero daba miedo.

Cuando la familia "feliz" se retiró, el muchacho de cabellera negra se dirigió junto a la de ojos verdes, mostró de nuevo el dedo medio a su jefe mientras se retiraba y regresó tras la barra colocándose otra vez los auriculares.

— ¿Quién es el rubio? —preguntó Tucker a Gwen.

—El hijo de los Tweak, tu jefe —rió la muchacha y se colgó al brazo de su novio—. Es un poco extraño a veces, pero no es una mala persona. Se llama Tweek.

—Como sea —apartó su brazo con cuidado—. Voy a mi descanso.

— ¡Craig, es tu tercer descanso, no me jodas! No puedo atender la cafetería sola.

Tarde para seguir hablando pues solamente el viento la escuchaba. Craig la ignoró por completo levantando el dedo corazón en dirección a la castaña. De todas formas su turno ya estaba por terminar; y a decir verdad quería dormir el resto del día antes de comenzar con los deberes escolares —los cuales odiaba— y así no tener encima al alcohólico de su padre. Un asco, su vida es un asco.

* * *

—Te ves horrible, Craig ¿qué te pasó? —pronunció la castaña cuando vio llegar a su pareja.

—Tenía un proyecto por hacer —respondió y no dijo más.

Al llegar a casa, su madre veía el televisor cómodamente y lo saludó cuando entró en la sala. Se escuchaban gritos en el segundo piso y sus respuestas fueron dadas antes de que pudiera formular las preguntas. Ruby salió corriendo escaleras abajo con los ojos azules humedecidos y escapó corriendo por la puerta principal a pesar de que la señora Tucker quiso impedirlo. Craig no tuvo que ser adivino para darse cuenta de que su padre estaba alcoholizado. Prefirió no meterse ese día en una pelea con el señor Tucker, y fue directo a su habitación donde se dejó caer en la cama y enseguida se quedó dormido, hasta la madrugada, olvidándose por completo del proyecto más importante del curso, el que estaba en su mesa de noche a medio hacer. Cuando se levantó a las tres de la madrugada por el excesivo calor de Agosto, se dio cuenta muy tarde de que tenía poco tiempo para terminar el proyecto. Básicamente trabajó durante cinco horas seguidas, y cinco horas más en la preparatoria no fueron precisamente sus mejores momentos y ahora a continuar con la pereza en el trabajo.

Fue a la parte trasera, en el cuarto de empleados donde debían estar los casilleros con el uniforme. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio una espalda con algunas pecas, una piel blanca y de contextura delgada, ¿cómo olvidar ese cabello rubio? El chico tarareaba una canción que conocía perfectamente y no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua. Tweek dio un grito y se apresuró a colocarse la camiseta blanca, la abotonó mal como siempre, pero el mandil marrón lo ocultaba perfectamente. Cuando el menor se giró, pudo ver al de ojos azules en todo su esplendor, este se había quitado la remera en silencio. El rubio enmudeció de momento, a veces ser gay puede llegar a colocarse como un reto, porque de verdad deseaba retirarle la vista de encima y cuando lo logró, salió de la habitación temblando como siempre —un poco más de lo normal, en realidad— y tomó una libreta de la barra para comenzar.

Tweak sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña bolsa transparente y observó la medicación del día, debatiéndose en si tomarla o no, optó por al menos digerir un placebo, ya que si bien no estaba loco, en ocasiones si necesitaba bastante de un poco de calma. Sin agua, lo tragó en seco, captando así la atención de Tucker que ya se encontraba tras de él matándolo con la mirada.

El impulso de saltar y gritar fue sustituido por un tic nervioso. Estiró su cabello con la mano izquierda mientras que su diestra parecía no querer soltar el mandil que ahora lo sofocaba sobremanera. Corrió tras la caja registradora cuando un par de chicas se acercaron mientras cotilleaban cosas de instituto. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo me encargo, Tweeky —llamó la castaña dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda al rubio.

El muchacho no esperó a que se lo dijesen dos veces, y ya se arrepentía por tomar esa decisión tan precipitada, pero no era tiempo ya para retractarse.

Gwendoline le entregó un ticket que pedía un capuchino de vainilla francesa y un simple té helado de granada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó puesto que estaba en su área. La torpeza se fue en cuanto tomó los vasos correspondientes a la orden. En una taza cristalina colocó el café filtrado junto con tres cucharadas de crema y le agregó una un poco de extracto de vainilla. Había olvidado que no estaba en casa experimentando a escondidas porque ya había tomado la crema batida y ahora estaba expuesta sobre el café, y continuó por colocar polvo de cacao encima. Sonrió satisfecho y repitió lo mismo con el té aplicándole su toque.

Fue un momento de ilusión fugaz en el que el rubio alcanzó la paz anhelada. Ningún destructor podía romper esa burbuja que se había formado a su alrededor, o eso creyó el cafeinómano hasta que un escalofrío corrió a tientas de su suerte sobre la espina dorsal entera; el causante: Craig Tucker, que lo observaba con ojos entreabiertos. Tweek comenzó a temblar un poco más de lo normal, pues lo cohibía en específico que lo mirase tanto, le daba la molesta sensación de que hacía algo mal o indebido. ¡Demasiada presión! ¡Oh Dios! Casi derrama el pedido al dejarlo sobre la bandeja de plástico.  
La respiración del azabache, los ojos felinos sobre él, los zapatos dando golpecitos sobre las lozas viejas del piso. ¡Jesucristo! ¡Alguien debía pararlo!

Decidió cerrar los ojos y así dar fin a su martirio, tal como el doctor Edward le sugirió incontables veces: contó hasta diez tomando grandes bocanadas de aire sintiendo sus mejillas arder al momento y así pudo imaginar su lugar feliz. El bistró francés se coló en su mente, con tres pisos de alto y colores vibrantes que atraerían un ambiente tentador, con un gran letrero en la fachada a tintura dorada que rezaba " _Le petit ruisseau_ ", siendo fiel el nombre al idioma de procedencia de su sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos al fin, todo estaba más tranquilo.

Tweek se despabiló para ir por fin con el pedido a la mesa y tras dejar las bebidas sobre la esta con las manos aún temblándole, intentó sonreír antes de darse media vuelta y caminar de nuevo hacia la barra. Se quedó a medio camino, atento a los murmullos.

— ¿En serio es él? —susurró una de las muchachas.

—Sí, no cabe duda. Creí que sería un poco más atractivo, pero solamente es un enclenque delgaducho y desarmado, se le nota —soltó la otra chica a su amiga—. ¿Ya viste sus ojos? Realmente parece que sufre de esquizofrenia. ¡Qué miedo! Tal vez debimos ir a Starbucks.

— ¡No es para tanto, Lizzy! —contradijo.

—De cualquier forma no me iré hasta conseguir el número del otro mesero —sonrió con petulancia e hizo un pequeño guiño.

—Sabes que esa fea castaña es su novia, no podrás sacarle el teléfono por muy mona que seas.

Por alguna razón mítica, Tweak se había quedado ahí congelado escuchando la conversación y el corazón le dio un terrible vuelco al momento. No deseó quedarse ahí pasmado como un robot y negó varias veces agitando la cabeza, llamando la atención de la clientela. Gwendoline se dio cuenta de la mirada que cargaba el muchacho y sabiendo de antemano de sus problemas —a diferencia de Tucker, o eso creía— fue a socorrerlo enseguida.

Las risitas de las dos chiquillas no se hicieron esperar y eso perturbó más de lo normal al rubio. Lo juzgaban, lo miraban, se reían y él solamente deseaba desaparecer de ahí e internarse bajo las mantas de su cama donde nadie pusiese ver su llanto. Su madre tuvo razón todo el tiempo y ahora se recriminaba internamente por no haberla escuchado, y es que es de sabios cambiar de opinión.

Una vez detrás de las puertas en el cuarto de empleados, Gwen intentó calmar a base de palabras y caricias al rubio. Este temblaba y seguía con los ojos cerrados sin importar qué. Comenzó a estirar su cabello y la muchacha no pudo evitar soltar un suspiró, no es que le tuviera lástima, simplemente no le gustaría estar en los zapatos del pobre chico.

—Espera aquí, Tweek, no tardaré —sonrió aunque el rubio no pudo ver—. ¿Quieres un café bien cargado?

Tweak se limitó a asentir, y con ello la chica salió a la cafetería. Las risas de las muchachas estaban siendo acalladas; pudo ver como el moreno ponía todo en orden. Nada malo ni fuera de lo común.  
Le hizo una seña y éste enseguida fue hasta la barra. Negó con la cabeza, como clara señal de disgusto. Preparó rápidamente una taza de café negro, sin azúcar, amargo y con un poco de crema, no mucha, apenas media cucharada. Así le había explicado la esposa de su jefe incontables veces.

— ¿Le llevarías a Tweekers este café? —Extendió la taza blanca—. Está en el cuarto de empleados.

Craig la tomó receloso, como si no estuviera ya bastante liado al ir a callar a las dos chiquillas pre pubertas, sin mencionar que tener que soportar coqueteos muy mal insinuados y ¿para qué mentir? También vulgares, lo ponían de peor humor.

La imagen que le entregó el chico de cabello electrizante fue deplorable. Mantenía una botella traslucida de color anaranjado. Sus ojos estaban clavados en sus pies e intentaba abrir el frasco con las manos temblorosas. Craig frunció el ceño. Esa vista le molestó. Quería partirle la cara a ese niñato. No necesitaba pastillas para calmarse, lo situó como alguien débil de inmediato.  
Atinó a extenderle la taza y nada más, la respuesta que vino enseguida no la esperó, pues Tweek dio un gran salto y pegó un grito.

Había estado intentando mantenerse un poco sereno con la situación. Buscó su lugar feliz a regañadientes y cuando al fin estaba teniendo un poco de excito, fue a encontrarse con los cobalto del muchacho que era su compañero, ese al que le tenía un miedo sumamente atípico y tonto.

Craig carecía de algo a lo que las personas le llaman interés, podría decirse incluso que su actitud pragmática sobresalía del resto, dándole así un semblante monótono y frío. No se expresaba mucho con gesticulaciones y en palabras no era el mejor. Lo que pocos sabían y bastaba para mencionar como una de las mejores cualidades en Tucker era su honestidad; la cruel y cruda forma de hablar y esto cuando se permitía expresarse.  
No sentía lastima de nadie, esas cosas siempre estaban de más.  
Tampoco prometía dejar las cosas claras, ni mucho menos admitir el estar errado. Sobre todo, detestaba recibir agradecimientos innecesarios.

—Deja de tenerte lástima. Muchos te odiarán, siempre es así. Mándalos todos a la mierda, y deja de lloriquear. No estás enfermo, sólo eres idiota —escupió como veneno, cuando en realidad ese era un valioso consejo.

Un gemido se ahogó en la garganta del chico "esquizofrénico". Sintió el ataque, pero eso no le impidió abrir los ojos sobremanera. Todos, desde su familia y sus amigos, se dedicaron a tenerle lástima. Mencionar a las personas del pueblo, las enfermeras, psicólogos y psiquiátricos estaba de más. No podía estar más furioso, pero había dejado de temblar.  
Tucker le mostró el dedo corazón y dejó la taza de café sobre la banquilla donde estaba sentado el otro. No dijo más y antes de que Tweek pudiera reprenderle su seña obscena, salió de la habitación con la expresión más neutra de todas.

— ¡Ah, qué pendejo! —gritó halándose la camisa del uniforme. Guardó las pastillas y se permitió un poco de calma. De alguna forma, esas palabras le llegaron, aunque no de la mejor manera. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa, bebió de su café y se dio fuerzas a sí mismo antes de continuar con su trabajo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Le petit ruisseau**_ **es un juego de palabras, traducido al inglés sería: The little creek.  
Lo coloqué de esta forma porque me encantó la temática de usar el mismo significado de la palabra e incluirlo en otro idioma al nombre del bistró que sueña Tweekers.**

Este fanfic irá un poco lento, debido a que los capítulos serán bastante más largos a lo que normalmente escribo y debido a que la universidad y trabajo me consumen, no estoy con mucho tiempo a mi disposición. Catfish será actualizado en breve y también trabajo en Hurt or heal, este también se actualizará pronto. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero sea de su agrado y me encantaría recibir opinión de cuál pareja les gustaría para un próximo proyecto.


End file.
